1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electromagnetic interference diminishing structure of a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shield metal housing of the plug is formed with grounding sections respectively aligned with corresponding holes of the insulting housing enclosing the shield metal housing. When a front section of the plug is plugged into the socket, the metal housing of the socket and the grounding sections of the shield metal housing of the plug contact with each other through the holes of the insulating housing of the plug. Therefore, the induced electromagnetic wave of the shield metal housing of the plug can be grounded and diminished through the grounding circuit of the circuit board connected with the socket. Accordingly, the electromagnetic interference can be effectively diminished.
FIGS. 9 to 11 show an existent connector assembly such as P1394b-9pin connector assembly. The connector unit includes a socket 50 and a plug 60. The socket 50 has a main body 51 in which multiple terminals are inlaid. The main body 51 is enclosed by a metal housing 52. The main body 51 and the metal housing 52 define therebetween an insertion cavity 53. The plug 60 includes a shield metal housing 61 in which a terminal main body 62 is inserted. An insulating housing 63 is fitted around the shield metal housing 61. After the terminals in the terminal main body 62 are respectively connected with the leads, the rear section of the insulating housing 63 is wrapped with an insulating layer 64 by way of injection.
The terminal main body 62 is enclosed by the shield metal housing 61 for reducing the electromagnetic wave generated by the terminals when transmitting signals or shielding the terminals from external electromagnetic interference. Such measure works under low frequency, for example, below 800 MHz. However, the current signal transmission frequency is often up to 1.6 GHz or even over 3.2 GHz. Under such circumstance, the shield metal housing 61 enclosing the terminal main body 62 can simply partially reduce the electromagnetic interference. Moreover, in the case that the transmission frequency is further enhanced, the shield metal housing 61 can hardly diminish the electromagnetic interference.